


Unprofessional

by Everything_weird



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Psychology, Sarcasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_weird/pseuds/Everything_weird
Summary: Summary - Y/N L/N has finally arrived at her dream destination, New Orleans. Already been accepted to a doctorate program and a license to practice as a counselor, she is ready for her first patient. But everything changes the moment he enters her life.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter - 1 

"This is it, then", I said hugging my best friend. "You got this!", she said hugging me back. Crystal and I have been friends since high school. She has been my greatest support system. She is the only one who has earned to be called FAMILY. "I'll text you when I reach". She nodded. All my life, all I had ever wanted was to travel 'the road less traveled'. Born and raised in a middle class family, didn't provide me much option to explore my surroundings. But ever since I graduated, all I wanted was to live in New Orleans. 

It was 4:30 in the morning when the plane landed at the Louisiana airport. The only people in the airport were the ground staff and airline employees. I checked myself out. It was 6 in the morning by then. I got in the cab and headed to the house of a certain Mr. Gerard. Finally breathing in the New Orleans air made me all kind of tingly thinking about all the things, I will finally get to experience first hand. 

"You must be Y/N Y/L/N", said a poised young man with the most strong facial features, yet his eyes were child-like. "Yes, that is me", I said extending out a hand to shake. After a brief handshake he said, "This way Miss Y/L/N. Marcel will see you in five minutes". And I was left alone in the foyer of this rather large plantation house. The white walls, golden ceiling decoration, wooden flooring and the most beautiful apple orchard, this was going to be my home for the next few years. Wahoo! I could smell a faint scent of cinnamon and vanilla. The whole house flooded by it in minutes. 

"My husband has a long affair with the oven". When I turned around I saw a blonde, dressed like she is ready to kick some ass. "Hi! I am Y/N." "Hi! I am Rebekah Mikaelson-Gerard. I am the sheriff". "Seems like you have met my amazing wife.", said a tall man with hazel eyes and a body for days! "Hello, I am Marcel Gerard. Sorry to have kept you waiting." "It's okay Mr Gerard." "Well then, I am headed to work. It's your turn to pick up Emma from school", she kissed her husband and turned to me "It was great meeting you Y/N. meet you at dinner" and she left. 

"Come along now. I'll show you your room. You must be tired" "Yeah, very much", and it was not a lie. "Here you go", he said opening the door to a rather large room. I couldn't help but gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

*a week later* 

I have finally settled down in plantation mansion. The family I was living with was better than my own. “And then Hope punched Billy in his face!”, Emma exclaimed. Emmeline Gerard was 12, full of life and loved to talk about school. I had been living with the Gerard's for a week now. They were filthy rich, the most kind and hardworking people I had ever seen. Especially Rebekah, she prefers Bex though. 

Marcel is an orphan. But Bex has a rather large family comprising of a sister, four brothers and parents. And they were all going to come to dinner tonight for Bex's birthday. “You are staying and its final!”, Bex said. “I don't want to intrude you know.” “Nonsense! You are my guest and I would love to have a third party when my family starts it's rather 'not-so-friendly’ discussions”. After giving me puppy dog eyes for a minute, I decided to stay. Anyway, it wasn't like I had to go somewhere. 

“Y/N? Are you ready?” There was a gentle knocking from Emma. “Yes”. “You are going to wear that?!” Emma exclaimed. “Yeah...why?” “Oh! No no no noooo.. it's a dinner party not a frat one”, she exclaimed. I did love wearing my supernatural merch all the time. She held my hand and took me to my room. “Now! We are going to change that look.” 

After almost an hour. I was finally ready. Emma had picked up a red A-line dress with a off-shoulder and a pair of nude pumps. I really did look good. “You look amazing darling!” “Thank you Bex. It was all Emma.” This sent Emma into giggles. “I will only accept banna splits at Rousseau's for a thank you.”, she said in the most serious tone. “Yes, my lady”, I replied with the most straight face I could. “Okay now. Come along! The family will be here any time now.” and we all hurried down stairs.


End file.
